merah
by Panda Dayo
Summary: Ia datang kepadaku dengan wajah memikat, menawarkan sebuah apel merah yang beracun [KaruIso] .#KARUISOWEEEEEK


Ia datang kepadaku dengan wajah memikat, menawarkan sebuah apel merah yang beracun [KaruIso] .#KARUISOWEEEEEK

.

.

Karena di promptnya ada Cinderella, jadi aku pakai lagu Doku Ringo to Cinderella (c) Yuzuhiko sebagai referensi. #HUBUNGANNYA

(melanggar atau enggak ya …..)

* * *

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Matsui Yuusei.  
Story © Panda Dayo  
** **Warn :** **pendek,** **ooc, typo(s), AU, sho-ai, homoh, laki x laki, boy x boy pokonya sebangsanya**.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Isogai Yuuma tak hentinya menyenandungkan lagu bahagia. Ia selalu memandang langit dari balkon kamar setiap waktu menanti menyampaikan rasa bahagianya pada angkasa.

Yuuma adalah seorang putera bangsawan dari Kerajaan Kunugigaoka, sebuah kerajaan sihir. Dan yang melamarnya adalah sang Raja sendiri yang memang tidak lagi memiliki permaisuri dan hanya mempunyai putera mahkota, Asano Gakushuu.

"Yuuma-sama, Asano-sama sudah datang."

Pelayan berambut merah mengingatkan akan kunjungan calon mempelai. Yuuma berhenti bernyanyi dan berbalik cepat.

"Benarkah? Aku harus bersiap!"

Karma, nama pelayan itu hanya tersenyum dan membungkuk hormat.

.

.

"Apel ini bisa membuat ia jatuh cinta padaku?"

Suatu hari, Karma, pelayan Isogai Yuuma dari kecil, membawakannya sebuah apel dengan rupa merah menggoda. Yuuma mengamati betul bentuk apel itu.

"Ya, Yuuma-sama."

Jawaban Karma lebih dari cukup. Yuuma tak bertanya bagaimana atau dari mana apel itu didapatkan, atau mantera apa yang Karma gunakan. Yang dipikirkannya hanyalah cara untuk mendapat atensi dari pujaan hatinya, Asano Gakuhou. Tanpa ragu dan curiga ia mulai menggigitnya, berharap mimpinya jadi nyata.

.

.

.

Karma melihat bagaimana tuannya dan sang Raja berbincang di ruang utama. Netranya tak henti mengawasi sekecil apapun tindakan Gakuhou yang sepertinya hanya berniat menggoda Yuuma.

Karma tak mengatakan apa-apa saat Gakuhou membawa Yuuma pergi dari sana.

Sejak kecil, Karma mengenalnya. Ia tahu apa saja yang dapat membuat Yuuma berbinar senang. Saat Yuuma bercerita bahwa ia menyukai sang Raja, hal itu pula yang mendorong Karma membuatkan sebuah apel untuk tuannya. Apel yang telah ia beri sihir miliknya. Yuuma tahu Karma adalah seorang penyihir, tetapi karena pelayannya itu pun tidak pernah memperlihatkannya secara langsung.

Beberapa hari ini, Akabane Karma mengikuti semua kegiatan Asano Gakuhou, memastikan bahwa pria yang dicintai Yuuma itu benar-benar orang yang baik.

Dan berhari-hari pula, Karma tahu bahwa Gakuhou tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu di antara mereka.

Ia mulai menyelidiki, dan mendapati bahwa sebenarnya Gakuhou tidak lagi terkena efek sihirnya, dan memutuskan ingin berpisah dengan Yuuma. Yuuma memergokinya (tentu saja Gakuhou melakukannya dengan sengaja) berduaan dengan wanita lain, berciuman pula. Yuuma yang awalnya berniat mampir sebentar, lalu kembali pulang dan bersumpah Gakuhou adalah pria terburuk di dunia.

Karma hanya mengulas senyum mendengarnya.

.

.

.

Karma meminta penjelasan, tentu saja. Beberapa hari kemudian ia dating ke tempat Gakuhou.

"Oh? Benarkah Gakuhou-sama?" Karma yang sedang menemui Gakuhou di kediamannya, bertanya. Jas pelayannya ia bebankan pada lengan kirinya. Ia menemui Gakuhou seorang diri di istananya tanpa Yuuma, didampingi beberapa pengawal.

"Ya, kuharap kau mau mengatakan permintaan maafku padanya," jeda "..aku tidak tahu mengapa perasaanku dulu dan sekarang terhadapnya berbeda."

Karma dengan cepat mengeluarkan pisau yang ia sembunyikan di balik lipatan jasnya. Di depan seluruh penghuni kediaman Gakuhou, mereka melihat bagaimana pelayan itu membunuh Raja mereka.

"Tangkap dia!"

Beberapa orang mengepung Karma. Namun Karma berhasil kabur. Akan ia lindungi Yuuma bagaimanapun caranya.

Meski harus menukarnya dengan nyawa.

.

.

.

Yuuma terbangun ketika mentari beranjak meninggi. Dibukanya perlahan kedua netranya, karena masih sedikit terasa lengket. Namun ia merasakan sebuah kehangatan selain selimut dan cahaya matahari pagi.

Kecupan Akabane Karma untuknya.

"Jangan pikirkan bajingan itu, Tuan."

Ucapan Karma eakan menghapus semua kesedihannya. Membuat Yuuma lupa apa yang terjadi sebelumnya. Yuuma hanya menggangguk, lalu terisak pelan menumpahkan kesedihannya.

* * *

 **fin**


End file.
